


Même pas en rêve !

by Lulu_folle



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Et si nous plongions dans le délire fantasmé d'une fan-girl ?





	Même pas en rêve !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Juste un petit délire rigolo, que j'ai écris il y a longtemps :)  
> Bonne lecture.

Un jour je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'avoir un personnage d'Inuyasha chez soi. Alors j'ai fait une liste des défauts et des qualités de mes personnages préférés pour les invitez chez moi à perpétuité(=jusqu'à ce qu'il meurent !). Alors, en première place : Inuyasha, bien sur, le héros...nan, il est beaucoup trop braillard et casse-pied, même si il est super mignon...Kagome, j'y pense même pas, j'invite pas de filles chez moi, juste les beau mecs*bave d'envie*... Alors, Miroku ? Nan, trop pervers. Naraku ? Euh, nan, je tiens à rester en vie... Byakuya ? Pourquoi pas, il est super mignon, calme, mais il est à la botte de Naraku, zut. Sesshomaru ? Pensée de l'auteur : *ne pas se laisser influencer pas son physique de rêve, ne pas se laisser influencer par son physique de rêve, etc...* Non !!! Impossible, JE LE VEUX !!!!!! Mais il s'en va ! Reviens Sesshy !!! Je t'aime ! Reviens ! Et Lisanna-sama courut à la suite de son amour sous le soleil couchant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Oui je sais, c'est court, mais c'est le principe d'un drabble)  
> La semaine prochaine, on part dans l'univers de Rick Riordan !  
> Kissoux !


End file.
